


Augus

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow
Summary: 主农橘，R18.之所以这么说是因为前面会有一点点橘农的情节，但是很短，我就不打tag了。注意避雷。





	Augus

**Author's Note:**

> 主农橘，R18.  
> 之所以这么说是因为前面会有一点点橘农的情节，但是很短，我就不打tag了。注意避雷。

林彦俊的妆画得很漂亮。陈立农这么想。

细细的眼线被好好地藏在了睫毛里，大面积晕染开的大地色眼影勾勒出他本就傲人的眉眼，一点点珠光衬的明亮的大眼睛越发妩媚动人。他的口红是哑光的，裸粉色。他的轮廓瘦削而锋利，脸颊处淡淡的修容更加强调了这一点。陈立农并不是很懂这些，只觉得林彦俊这个人，是个很精致很美丽的，男生。

这样的人应该生来就属于舞台的。不论是在小酒吧还是在大剧院，他都理应是最耀眼夺目的存在。事实上他也确实是。他是Augus乐队的吉他手。

Augus，爱神。以阴柔中性的音乐风格而出名的乐队。 

陈立农在无数个夜晚反复咀嚼着这两个名字，Augus，林彦俊。连着那张脸也一并想起。此刻那张朝思暮想的脸正躲在卫生间里抽烟。他刚刚化好妆。准备要上台了，在这之前他习惯于抽一支烟让自己有更好的状态。陈立农就站在他身边陪他。

他的书包被交给了吧台的服务生。这已经成为了约定俗成的规矩。每周三Augus会在这间小酒吧演出，陈立农下课后就会蹬着自行车飞奔过来。模样与那些赶往网吧的青少年并无二致，但陈立农的目的只是为了他的吉他手。

不仅仅是Augus的吉他手，也是他的吉他手。

林彦俊的手和他的脸一样漂亮，这双手曾拨动吉他的弦，夹起呛人的烟，在陈立农的脸蛋和身体上寻欢。其实陈立农并不是什么不良少年，但家庭突如其来的变故使他一时间方寸大乱，不知如何排遣才学着那些大人的模样来这间酒吧，借酒精麻痹自己。恍惚之间他看到舞台上的那个人，站在主唱的左边，肆无忌惮地散发出强烈的气场，连灯光下晃动的阴影都好看的不行。但那时泪眼朦胧中的陈立农，也仅仅只是觉得好看而已。

演出结束后人群也逐渐散去。酒精带来的副作用让陈立农难以忍受地冲向厕所，抱着马桶狂呕不止。食道和心灵一同被灼烧，陈立农终于哭出了声音。这在酒吧的厕所里并不是什么新鲜事，因此过路人也只是投来同情或嫌恶的一瞥就匆忙离开。而只有他，那个画着妖冶的妆的吉他手，拍了拍他的肩膀，问他怎么回事。

陈立农在那双漆黑的瞳孔里，看到了自己脸上的泪和汗。

他被吉他手带回了家。

吉他手说，他叫林彦俊。

从那以后，除了周三晚上的演出，陈立农就常来林彦俊的家。林彦俊的工作也主要就是跑跑演出搞搞创作，虽然清贫但也乐得清闲。林彦俊并不是什么会照顾人的人，给陈立农榨点果汁下个面条就已经是厨艺的极限。陈立农也不在乎，他喜欢看林彦俊在厨房里为他手忙脚乱忙碌的样子，摘下围裙问他要不要吃饭的样子，皱着眉头催他快点写作业的样子。林彦俊说话的语句总是很短。他在家里是不化妆的，黑眼圈衬托出他一点点憔悴而真实的神色，陈立农觉得这样也很好看。他曾经问林彦俊为什么要对他这么好，林彦俊说因为你是个乖小孩。

陈立农并不是很懂，自己哪里讨人喜欢。

他只知道林彦俊很爱吻他，哪怕是比他还要矮一点点，也要扣住他的脑袋与他接吻。他们做爱之前林彦俊总是会把灯关上，黑暗中看不清彼此的脸，但林彦俊还是喜欢面对面的姿势，埋在他的颈窝深吸他的味道，一边顶他一边夸他好可爱，是一颗大奶糖。每到这个时候陈立农总是觉得好幸福，比起生理上的快感来说，心理上无可比拟的满足溢满了全身，陈立农的双手紧紧地抓着床单，用他可以发出的最黏腻的乡音呻吟着说哥哥再深一点用力一点。林彦俊是一颗钉子，他要他把自己死死地牢牢地钉住，再也不要分开。

结束后林彦俊会带陈立农去洗澡，帮他清理身体，洗掉头发和身上的汗，其实陈立农倒并不是觉得做爱是很累的活动——毕竟他在体力上也没怎么使劲。但装出神志不清地样子撒娇，要林彦俊帮他吹头发，简直是人生中难得的美事。林彦俊一边嘟囔着说懒死你算了，一边拿过吹风筒。他的手指很凉，插入陈立农的发梢间，轻轻抚过头皮，和吹风筒里温热的暖风一起，每次都会激的陈立农微微发颤。陈立农总是会被林彦俊收拾的很整齐，刘海贴在额头上，一副乖巧的学生模样，然后再被林彦俊送到公交车站，坐末班车回家。

“其实……不洗澡也可以的。”陈立农低头看着林彦俊帮他整理校服的手说道。

“不行，我家里有烟味。”

“那我为什么不可以留下来过夜？”

林彦俊抬头看了他一眼：“你爸爸还在家里，别让他担心。”

“……他不会管我的。妈妈去世后，他每天都把自己灌的很醉。”

“那你就更得回家了。”

“你对我真好。”

林彦俊把陈立农校服外套的拉链拉好，又拍拍他的胸前：“是我拐骗了一个干净的学生妹，”他噙着笑意，故意地把“妹”字加重了语气：“对你好点是应该的。”

 

林彦俊要上台了。

闹钟响起，陈立农看着他掐灭了烟头，站直了身，对自己说：“结束后你自己回家吧。乐队今天要聚会。”

“我……不要。今天我要去你家里过夜。”

“为什么？”林彦俊皱起眉头：“都说了不可以……”

“今天是我生日。”陈立农提高声音抢过了话头，又着重强调了一句：“十八岁。”还拿起证件在林彦俊眼前晃了晃。

林彦俊的眼神在卫生间昏暗的灯光下流露出惊讶：“你为什么不早说？”

“我已经拜托邻居照看好爸爸了。”陈立农像是鼓起了莫大的勇气似的，语气微微颤抖，却不容置喙：“我要你今晚陪我一起过。”

林彦俊眨了眨眼睛，珠光的眼影蹁跹起舞。他笑了，酒窝挂在脸上：“没问题。”

“我的意思是……”陈立农顿了顿，从校服外套的口袋里掏出润滑剂和跳蛋，塞到林彦俊手里又迅速地抽回：“就在这里。陪我一起。”

“那不行。”林彦俊又换上了教训小孩的口吻：“你要是想什么新花样的话我们可以去外面开个房……”

然后他就被陈立农揽进了怀里，这个拥抱轻的不能算是一个拥抱，只是陈立农故意要伏在他的耳边说悄悄话，低沉的声音中有诱惑的恳求：“阿俊，我已经十八岁了。今天可以让学生妹做男人吗？”

林彦俊有一瞬间的僵硬，然后吃吃地笑了，他笑得轻佻又得意，让陈立农误以为他还没理解其中的含义，想要恼怒地辩解却被林彦俊打断了——

“好呀。”

 

隔间的门被关上了。

演出服凌乱地洒了一地，陈立农坐在马桶上，林彦俊赤裸着岔开腿，面对面坐在他身上。陈立农的校服还好好地穿着，除了在肩头那里留下了一点点彩色的痕迹，是林彦俊脸上的化妆品。

跳蛋嗡嗡作响，被恶意地推到深处，陈立农的手指在内壁里作乱，和跳蛋一起研磨着林彦俊的腺体。林彦俊的身体很凉，穴里却温暖潮湿，层层叠叠的肠肉热情地包裹住了陈立农的手指。润滑剂和淫液一起滴到了地板上。“好多水啊，”陈立农抬起头看了一眼正在忘情喘息眼神涣散的林彦俊，“姐姐。”

林彦俊的妆已经有些花了，眼影落到脸颊上，在灯光下犹如星星点点的水渍：“干……干嘛这样，叫我？”

“因为你好漂亮。”陈立农抚过垂在他眼前的发丝，“我第一眼看到你的时候，就想这么叫你了。哪怕是你把我压在床上的时候，也都好温柔。”

林彦俊说不出话。陈立农的手骨节很大，手指又很灵巧，和孜孜不倦搅动着肠肉的跳蛋一起，折磨的他快感如潮水般冲刷累积。陈立农另一只手扶住他的腰间，像是害怕他跌落下去似的用力地搂住。他一丝不挂地呻吟，因为快感扭得像条水蛇，而陈立农却还穿着象征着纯良的校服，留着朴素的瓜皮头，下垂眼无辜无害，仿佛自己是故意要这么勾引他的，邀请他进入自己的身体作乱蹂躏。这种想法让林彦俊羞耻而兴奋，后穴不自觉收缩的更紧，前端在没有经过触碰的前提下也射出了精液。

“被手指玩也能玩射吗？”陈立农笑着问高潮后还未回过神来的林彦俊，后者还在大口大口地呼吸，埋下头不愿看他。

“现在要到我了。”陈立农抽走跳蛋释放出阴茎，拉起林彦俊缓缓坐下，后穴已经被玩弄到足够放松湿润，吞进粗长的阴茎也没有让林彦俊感到太多的痛苦。

“自己动一动吧，姐姐。”

林彦俊听话地扶住了陈立农的肩膀，上上下下地开始律动。他的眼睛闭上了，从陈立农的角度这才看清他的眼妆——虽然此时已经被晕的很脏了，可配合着林彦俊深邃的眼窝也别有一番风情。他的嘴微微张着，嘴角甚至要扯出银丝。

陈立农看的入迷，毫不犹豫地吻住了他，夺走他的氧气和呼吸。双手在他的背后抚摸着，林彦俊小麦色的皮肤很光滑，在腰间与臀部相连的地方有一点点不易察觉的凹陷，只有亲手触碰到的人才能感知。陈立农放开了他，双手揉捏起他的臀部加速律动。

“农、农农……慢、慢一点……”

酒吧的公厕素来是淫糜的场所，这样那样的声音都曾出现过，但林彦俊还是不敢放开了叫喊，只是用气音表达着他的诉求。陈立农仿佛要故意揭穿他的心思一般，更加用力的挺进，皮肉拍打的声音越发响亮。林彦俊害羞极了，眼角都泛出泪花。

“没关系，没关系，阿俊。”陈立农用指腹擦掉他垂在睫毛上的泪，“他们不知道是你。你只属于我。”

林彦俊被压在了厕所隔间的门板上，腰肢塌的很低，屁股被摆出邀请的姿势翘起。他身上有暧昧的痕迹，已经微微红肿的后穴混着水光更显情色和淫荡，陈立农看的心痒，再一次插了进去。一边挺进一边轻轻捂住了林彦俊的嘴巴，他感受到林彦俊的气息被如数地打在他的手心里。“小心点，”他在林彦俊已经红透的耳根叮嘱：“不要撞到头了。”

随即是更加猛烈的操干，撞击的门板都微微晃动。林彦俊再也控制不住地低声哭叫了出来，哀求的抽泣混沌在陈立农的手掌中，更像是某种欲拒还迎。“很爽吧？”陈立农问他，自己也微微地喘气：“姐姐是不是被我操的很爽？”

“嗯……农农，很、很厉害……”

“因为姐姐里面好紧啊，”陈立农大力搓揉着他的臀瓣，他的手很大，留下臀肉上有轻微的红痕，“吸的我好舒服。”

正在两个人耳鬓厮磨之际，另一个隔间传来更加放肆的声响，毫不遮掩的叫床声直直地穿了进来。“有人比你还骚呢。”陈立农调笑着说，轻轻地咬了一下林彦俊的肩膀：“但是叫的没你好听。”

“那，那再继续吧……”林彦俊回头，也勾起嘴角，“我、我里面，好湿了……”

于是陈立农一下比一下插入的更深了。甚至淫液都从臀缝中挤了出来。林彦俊也开始套弄起自己的阴茎，在如潮的快感中眼前一阵阵发黑。那个被他从这个厕所里拯救出来的乖孩子，好学生，纯情又可爱的“学妹”，此时正化身凶猛的小兽在他身上予取予求。他不是没有想过这一天，但一开始他也以为一切不过是一场萍水相逢，他因爱怜和同情而见色起意，鬼迷心窍，未曾奢望过报答与羁绊。但此时他却被完全地占有和侵犯了。他无法不爱他。

他要高潮了。林彦俊感受到陈立农的阴茎在体内跳动，随即有液体贴着肠壁灌入，陈立农的精液尽数交给了他。林彦俊被这样的想法也刺激到射精。他摇摇欲坠，双膝发软，几乎要站不稳，陈立农眼疾手快地用力从后面抱住了他。

林彦俊被翻了过来，脸上的妆已经完全花掉了，和未干的泪痕混在一起，仿佛是一只脏兮兮的小猫。他睁开眼睛，对上了陈立农漆黑的眸子，那里面倒映出狼狈的自己。

“唔，生日快乐……”这是林彦俊的第一句话。

“我听到你肚子响了，”陈立农笑着说，“是不是要怀宝宝了？”

“我只是饿了……”林彦俊嗫嚅着反驳，“我……这里好脏，我要起来……”

回过神来的林彦俊挣扎着站起，却被陈立农紧紧地拥抱了。他纤细而结实的身体被抱在陈立农的怀里。反正你一点都不脏，陈立农在心里念叨，你是我的吉他手，我的姐姐，我纯洁善良的天使，我唯一的爱神。


End file.
